Ezria's Future
by Ezriaisinfinite
Summary: Aria is now at Savannah College. Her mom, Ella has been seriously ill for some time. Aria travels home from college for a few weeks to see her and runs into Ezra. The feelings they had for each other have never gone, even though their not together. Will they ever get to have a future together or are there too many obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

Aria fidgets with her fingers as she waits for the final call on her flight back to Rosewood. She had been at Savannah College now for nearly a year and she was dreading going home. She tapped her feet with her black converse on the tiled floor. Her curled dark hair bounced with volume and her bright eyes gazed up to the flight information boards. Her phone vibrated and she quickly answered.

"Hey Dad, I'm just about to board the plane. I won't be too long. Are you still picking me up?" She hoped her dad remembered.

She was waiting until last call for her flight as she was terrified of going back. After everything with A, she was so glad to get out of that town. Aria was hoping that her Mom would magically get better and it would mean she didn't have to come home at the last minute.

"Thanks Dad. I'll call you when I land. Bye." She hung up the phone and stands up from the bench in the airport.

As she fixes her black dress with a white peter pan collar, she lets out a sigh. Inside she is crying and on the outside she wants to appear strong. Aria boards the train with her Aztec patterned suitcase and The Great Gatsby book in hand.

Although her thoughts are running rampant with worry for her Mom, she couldn't help but think of Ezra. She hadn't spoken to him since she left for college, even though she promised they would stay in touch. She couldn't imagine her life without him but she couldn't imagine a life where she wasn't hopelessly in love with him either. If Ezra was still in Rosewood, she thought he might not even speak to her. The truth is, Aria had been avoiding Ezra. He had reached out to her a couple of times but she didn't respond. This wasn't because she didn't care. She wanted a clean slate at college. If there was any time in her life to start over, it was when she went to start this new life.

As the flight took off and Aria started reading her book and looking out of the plane window to the fluffy white clouds and bright blue skies, she thought about all the wonderful times with Ezra. She thought about how everything would have been different if A would never have been involved. Aria wondered if they would still be together.

Aria stepped off the plane with a sigh. As she dragged her travel bags behind her on the airport carpet, she looked for her Dad at the exit doors. She stepped outside and searched for the car and she seen him, he smiled but she could tell there was sadness behind his eyes.

"Hey Dad!" Aria grinned as he got out of the car to help her with her bag.

"I'm so glad to see you! How's Savannah?" Byron seemed happier when talking to his daughter.

"Dad, I talk to you almost every day, it's the same as yesterday." Aria laughed as she hugged Byron and got into the car.

The car ride was mainly silent. They had spoken every day since Ella got sick so there wasn't much to say. Byron was off work just now to look after her and there was no progress on how Ella's recovery was going. As they stepped out of the car and Aria looked onto their patio and the house she had grown up in, she thought about how much had changed over a year. Aria went up to her old room and put her suitcase down. She sat on her old bed and looked at the empty closet.

She finally plucked up the courage to go see her Mom. She walked down the hall and stood outside the door. Byron appeared behind her.

"Go on, Aria. She really missed you." He reassured her.

"I've never seen Mom sick. She's always so strong." Aria said with tears in her eyes.

Byron looked and the ground and patted Aria on the back. She put her hand on the door handle and opened the door.

"Hey Mom!" Her voice cracked as she spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

As Aria walked over to her Mom, her eyes filled with tears. Ella looked pale and withdrawn. She was sweating but looked cold. As Ella smiled at her daughter, Aria's tears poured from her eyes.

"Oh, honey. I'm going to be fine… It's all alright." Ella laughed and comforted Aria with a hug on her bed.

As Aria cuddled her Mom, she thought about how this is the first time she had seen her since she got sick. She had just received surgery and was in recovery. They were awaiting the test results and would get them within the next week. Aria thought about how many times she had come into that bed when she was sick and woken her mother up. She couldn't lose her Mom. She has to be at her wedding and be a grandmother to her kids someday. She wouldn't be able to face it if anything happened to her.

She caught up with Ella and they were playing a game of cards. They chatted, laughed and Aria told her all about Savannah.

"So… What are the boys like?" Ella pried into her daughter's love life, giggling about it, hoping she got embarrassed.

"Actually… I haven't met any. Not that way anyway. I have a few nice guy friends but I'm actually glad to be single." Aria looked down at her cards.

"After what you've been through, I think you deserve something with a little less drama." Ella was secretly relieved.

"I guess I'm still getting over everything that happened…" Aria revealed. "I think I'm going to go a walk, maybe get some coffee at the brew."

As Aria walked out she grabbed her clutch bag and her book. She walked around her old town, past her school and her friends' houses. As she got to the brew and walked through those doors into the place that held so many memories, she suddenly realised she had completely forgotten that Ezra owned the brew now. It wasn't Emily serving coffee anymore. There wasn't people she recognised or knew anymore. This town isn't somewhere she knew anymore. She all of a sudden wanted to get out as fast as she could. What was she thinking? As she got out of the queue for coffee and walked out the door she walked right into a couple entering the brew.

"Oh I'm so sorry, excuse me." Aria kept her head down and tried to get out.

"Aria?" She would know the voice anywhere.

"Hey, sorry I never even realised it was you." Aria looked at Ezra.

Ezra's style hadn't changed. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black jumper with a blue collar around the neck. He was clean shaven, with just a hint of a little stubble. When he smiled politely, his dimples showed and eyes sparkled. His hair was short and messy yet still looked put-together. He had black converse and a watch around his wrist. Aria always loved the way he looked.

"Hey… It's been a while." Ezra smiled at her. "Sorry, Aria, this is Rachel..."

Rachel had long light brown hair. She didn't look like Ezra's usual type. Her hair was tied up very tightly into a bun at the back of her head. She wore a grey suit with a black shirt underneath. This girl was very sophisticated with black stiletto heels and a designer handbag. Aria thought possibly Ezra's Mom had set them up, she seemed like that type.

"Hey… Listen I have to go. I'm only in town to see my Mom and then I'm going back to Savannah. It was nice to meet you… Bye Ezra." Aria stormed out trying to hold back the tears.

She didn't even wait to get a goodbye from Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

As Aria walked home, she noticed how hard it was to see Ezra with someone else. She wished beyond everything else that things had went differently with them. They had so much passion and love and in the end it wasn't even enough.

She got to the Grill and decided to go inside for a drink. She ordered a coffee and sat reading her book. When she got into a book she could sit for hours… And that's what she did. She forgot about her sick Mom and fell into the story of the crazy parties at Gatsby's house. She forgot all about Ezra and Rachel and fell into the story of Gatsby's love for Daisy.

"Fitzgerald really has a way with words, huh?" Ezra smiled while looking down at Aria. "May I?" He gestured to the seat across from Aria.

She nodded at Ezra but still wasn't quite sure she wanted to speak to him.

"I ran into your Dad. I'm so sorry about your Mom. I guess that's why you're back. I did try to call you about it but…" Ezra looked concerned.

"Look, Ezra. I've just came back home because my Mom had surgery to remove a possible cancerous lump from her breast. I run into you and you have this perfect, mature new girlfriend and a business that obviously booming. This town is just full of bad memories for me and I'm struggling. I just want to read a book and have a drink in peace. This town is full of ghosts now and their all haunting me. Everything about my teenage years is like a past life now. The last thing I need now is ghost of boyfriends past sitting having a drink with me and telling me how wonderful his life is, because honestly, I'm falling apart." Aria broke eye contact with Ezra and continued to read.

"Aria, Rachel is a publisher. I'm writing a new book and I was meeting her at the brew about it." Ezra didn't keep his eyes off of Aria. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you. I understand that you want to be alone. I'll leave you." Ezra stood up and left.

Aria breathed a sigh of relief. She felt horrible for speaking to Ezra that way and for ignoring him for the best part of a year. Those feelings don't just go away.

When she left the grill, she walked around the block a couple of times before going home. She was just thinking about how nothing in her life is simple and everything is complicated. She didn't want to go home to see her Mom who is so ill. The house is just plagued by the fact they are waiting on one phone call when theyre whole future depends on it. Aria had walked so long and she ended up at Ezra's apartment.

She didn't even know if he still lived there. Aria thought this was a big mistake but she couldn't help but make it. She knocked on the door hoping to see him open the door. She heard the chain being undone at the other side of the door and someone turn the handle. Through the crack in the door she saw Ezra's arm leaning against the door frame on the other side of the door. He opened the door fully and looked into her eyes.

Aria walked into his apartment and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria looked into Ezra's eyes and started taking off her clothes. First her black blazer draped from her arms. Ezra gulped as he watched her but didn't say a word. She pulled her hair undone to reveal her shiny dark curls which covered one eye until Ezra softly ran his hands through it. Aria looked up at him and smiled. As he edged in closer as if he was going to kiss her, she turned around and pulled her hair to one side. Ezra held her dress by the collar and unzipped slowly down her back. Once the dress was opened, Ezra ran one hand down Aria's back and kissed the back of her neck. Aria closed her eyes so that she could feel every second of his warm lips against her skin.

Ezra moved his hands down to Aria's waist and started slowly kissing around her neck. As he moved Aria's body round to face him he softly kissed her lips. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Aria grabbed Ezra from the back of his head with her hands running through his hair. The kisses went from slow and soft to fast and hard. Ezra lifts Aria and she wraps her legs around his waist. The feeling they got when their bodies touched was like nothing either of them had ever felt before.

As Ezra lifted Aria's dress off over her head and looked at her pale porcelain and perfect skin. Aria Pulled at Ezra's loose fit t shirt and took it off. While he held her by her waist, she ran her hands down his chest and kissed his collar bone. He shoved her up against the door and started kissing down her chest down to her cleavage. Aria sneakily put one arm up her back and unhooked her strapless bra and laughed. She bit her lip and looked at Ezra cheekily while her bra fell to the floor.

"Oh wow." Were the only words Ezra could say before he started kissing her all down her body.

Ezra sat Aria on the edge of the bed and she took off his jeans. He lay her down on the bed and got on top of her. As soon as he did, she shoved him around and turned the tables.

"I like to be on top… you remember? You think you can handle it?" Aria winked, looking down at his shocked face.

"We'll find out." He laughed.

After a long night of passion, Aria found herself sleeping in Ezra's arms. A familiar and wonderful place. Ezra didn't sleep. He stayed up just stroking Aria's hair and looking at how beautiful she is.

"Stop staring at me" She smiled, eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry" Ezra laughed.

The rest of the night they spent the time joking and laughing. They didn't tell each other much about what they had been up to for the last year. All they done was talk about movies, books, art and the memories they shared together.

"I should go…" Aria lifted herself up with a sheet wrapped around her to keep her from exposing herself.

"Please don't." Ezra smiled.

"Thank you for tonight. I had the most fun I've had in years." Aria quickly got dressed.

"Can I call you? ….While you're in town." Ezra's puppy dog eyes stared at her.

"I'll call you." Aria smiled as she unlocked the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days but Aria hadn't been out of her childhood home. She could still smell the wine and Chinese food she shared with her parents and brother the night before she left for Savannah, the many breakfasts her dad has cooked for them and the wonderful perfumed smell of her mother's skin when her parents had a date night long ago. She loved the memories of when they were happy. One big happy family. She knew there was issues before Meredith was on the scene but she thought her parents love would prevail through anything. How wrong she was.

Her parents had been separated for years now, the more that happened to their daughter and son, the more it drove a wedge between their parents. It was so bad sometimes they couldn't be in the same room as each other.

Since her mother's lump had been found and she started treatment, Byron couldn't stay away. He once told Aria that he could never stop loving her mother, even if they couldn't be together. She understood. She felt that way about Ezra. That's why she still hadn't called him.

Ella lay in her bed reading, ready for bed. The painkillers worked so she didn't feel the pain anymore but she still couldn't leave her bed. The anticipation of the news she was awaiting was enough to leave someone bedridden. Not only was she scared of the result for her, she was scared for her children. After everything they both had been through she didn't want them to have any more pain in their life. The thought of her having more treatment and Aria losing out on more time in college hurt her so much. She thought about keeping it all secret but she knew that their family didn't need any more secrets.

As Ella flicked through her magazine, Aria walked in and sat perched on the end of the bed. Ella closed the magazine and smiled at her daughter as she made space on the bed next to her. Aria moved up and got under the covers and took one of her mothers magazines. Ella's love for her daughter was overwhelming her as she tried to hold back tears. She thought of how proud she is of her success and how beautiful she looked even though she had her hair tied back messily and pyjamas on.

"You know, you really should change these sheets." Aria looked at her Mom cheekily as she smiled.

"Oh thanks, I think you've just volunteered!" Ella giggled.

Ella jumped as she heard a phone vibrate.

"It's ok. It's mine. Sorry." Aria looked concerned, she knew the waiting was killing her.

Aria looked down at her phone, it was Nick, a guy from college.

"Hey…" Aria said as she walked out of her Moms room and closed the door slightly. "You've kinda got me at a bad time."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you're doing." Nicks voice was deep and worried sounding.

She thought about when she had met Nick. She was in a bar with her new roommate and he came over. He wanted to be a graphic designer. They talked about her love for writing and how they could work together. Aria writing a book and him designing the cover. She could tell he liked her as more than a friend. He was handsome. He had perfectly trimmed stubble and very dark hair. He was tall – well tall to her, which wasn't hard – but perfectly proportioned. Although she found him attractive and thought she could like him one day, she knew she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet. She wasn't ready to let herself love again. She wasn't ready to end the chapter of her and Ezra in her life yet. If she was ever going to be ready for that.

"That's sweet." The concern in his voice was comforting but she didn't want to speak to anyone. "I'm just spending time with my mom. I'll call you some other time or see you when I'm back."

She could hear him sighing over the phone at her rejection.

"Aria, I wanted to tell you. I like you and I can wait for you, if you thought you could like me too." Nicks voice crackled in-between words.

"Nick, we have had this conversation. To be honest, I'm really not in the mood to discuss anything to do with this while my mom is sick and bedridden." Aria realised she was getting angry but couldn't help it. "In fact, what I could use is a friend, which I thought you were, but if all you care about is if I like you more, then we are done."

She hung up on him and put her head in her hands. The rage she has inside of her isn't directed at Nick. It's directed at the situation. She knew the doctors and analysts at the hospital were doing their best but she just couldn't help but be frustrated about waiting for these results.

She went for a shower and texted Nick before she went to bed.

"I'm sorry for the outburst. All I need is a friend right now. I don't want you to wait for someone who may never be ready. See you when I'm back. Aria xo"

She pulled her hair out of her messy bun and ran her fingers through it messily. She scrolled through her phone and stopped at Ezra's name.

"Fancy a midnight walk?" Aria composed a text to Ezra. She hesitated but hit send. The first contact she had made since her wonderful night with him.

"I'm just closing up the brew, meet me there?" Ezra replied a few minutes later and Aria panicked slightly.

She pulled on some dark blue jeans and a loose white shirt. She quickly put a little bit of mascara on and concealed some undereye circles. After a spritz of her favourite perfume, she walked to the door and put on her black pumps. She was excited for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 6

As Aria walked closer to the brew she looked down at her oversized shirt, she unbuttoned some of the top buttons and fixed herself up a little. She was strangely nervous as she opened the door.

"Sorry we're clo—" Ezra started to shout until he seen her. "Oh, hey." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm just cleaning up a little and I'll be ready to go" He said while opening the door to the kitchen.

"How's your mom?" He shouted from the other room.

"She's doing okay, I guess. Just hates the waiting… Do you need some help?" Aria shouted while sitting on one of the stools.

She fiddled with her fingers and smoothed down her hair. Seeing him for those few minutes was enough to make her mind and body erupt with feelings.

Ezra marched out of the kitchen with a box in his hands and he placed the box carefully in front of Aria.

"What's this?" She smiled.

His hair was messy and he had coffee stains on his shirt that weren't really noticeable, but she had seen him wearing that shirt a thousand times. It was one of her favourites. It was dark purple with a navy collar and navy cuffs. He was wearing it with some black jeans and black shoes and he looked so smart and handsome. His face looked cheekily at hers and scanned her face. They both wondered what each other was thinking.

"We're trying out a new supplier" He opened the box as if it was some big reveal. Aria tried not to laugh at how excited he was. She loved it

"A pie?" Aria laughed.

"I thought, who loves pie more than me? It's got to be Aria. And then you text me." He handed Aria a fork and smiled at her.

She took it from him as she looked into his eyes and delved the fork into the pie to take a bite.

"Mm… It's good. You have to taste this." She took the same fork and fed Ezra a piece.

"You're right. But I'm not sure. It's a big commitment, agreeing to a pie suppliers. Might play the field a little while longer." Ezra winked at Aria.

Aria laughed and took a piece of cream from the cake and put it on Ezra's nose. He made a shocked face and Aria leaned over and kissed him on the nose to take the cream away. Ezra put his hands on Aria's face and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and gave her the softest kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Aria said as he held her head in his hands.

"For what?" Ezra questioned as he wiped his nose with the cuff of his shirt. Aria smiled as the cream blended in with the coffee stains.

"These last ten minutes with you, I haven't thought about the waiting, or my mom, or my past. I've just been living in the moment." She began to look down as she spoke. "I feel happy, being here with you. I felt happy the other night. I'm sorry it took so long for me to contact you."

"Aria, I can't begin to understand what you're going through. There is no expectations on you when you're with me right now. I need you to know that. See me if you want to see me. I can be a friend if you want, or we can be more than that. I can be a punching bag or a shoulder to cry on. I think you're entitled to do anything that makes you feel at least a little bit better." Ezra put his hand underneath Aria's chin and lifted her head. "You are the strongest person I've ever known. I'd do anything to make you a little happier. You know that."

Aria smiled as tears streamed from her eyes and she looked into Ezra's eyes. He loved her. She could see that. She kissed him fiercely and pulled him closer to her. His hands ran all over her body and in that moment she drifted away. It felt amazing to be touched by him.

"I love you" Aria didn't even mean to say it. It just came out and she felt a flooding of regret as she awaited his reaction.

"I love you too." Ezra kissed her passionately and they spent the night together.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria woke in Ezra's bed. He wasn't there. She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. She wasn't sure if she regretted last night or not but she knew she had to go home, she had to see her mom. She started putting her shirt on and Ezra walked in the door. He was carrying coffee cups and a paper bag.

"Hey, you're up! I got us coffee." Ezra cheerily stated as he put his keys on the counter.

"That's so sweet, but I can't wait. I need to see my mom." Aria grabbed the rest of her things and started walking toward the door.

"Okay, let me know how she is. Take the coffee and breakfast to go. My treat." Ezra half-smiled.

"Thank you. For everything." Aria kissed him on the cheek and took the coffee and paper bag from Ezra's hands.

He watched as she walked out of the door. He hated watching her walk away. He started writing a new chapter of his book, the publisher wasn't sure about it but he loved it. He sat down with his laptop and started writing. The last time he seen Aria he was able to write around 5 chapters. She was the inspiration he needed to keep going. The love he had for her fuelled his imagination and brought his feelings to life in the love story of Hope and David.

Ezra wrote the whole day until it was 6pm. He finally showered, got ready and headed down to the brew. Since the book deal, he had been neglecting his duties as owner/manager. He locked himself in the office and got on with the mounds of paperwork, paid bills and done the schedules he had to write.

He was drowning in work and all he could think of was Aria. He wanted to text her and find out how she is, how Ella is. The new dynamics of their relationship was proving very difficult for Ezra. He adored Aria and would do anything for her. Although he knew he was helping her in some way, he didn't know if what Aria was saying was a true reflection on how she really feels. He knew she would go back to Savannah and forget about him again but he didn't want to stay away. He wanted to take any opportunity to be with her.

At that moment one of the waitresses came in to announce she was leaving and no one else was there. It was 11pm already. Ezra checked his phone for a call or text from Aria. Nothing. He thought about calling her but didn't want to force her into interacting with him if she didn't want to. He sorted what was left of his work on his desk and grabbed his keys, ready to lock up. He turned off all the lights on his way out and made his way into the front of the brew. He came through the kitchen doors and found Aria standing at the counter.

"Whats a girl got to do to get some coffee around here?!" Aria exclaimed, winking at Ezra.

"I'm afraid we're closing, Miss. Can I help you with something else?" He smiled at her from across the counter, the eye contact and sexual tension was hard to ignore.

"I see…" Aria said as she lifted herself on top of the counter, looking round at Ezra as he made his way around the coffee bar.

"Maybe I could give you a reason to stay?" Aria whispered as she grabbed Ezra by the neck and kissed him.

The position they were in reminded them both of the first night they met. The way she sat on top of the sink counter in the bathroom and had her legs wrapped around him was exactly the same as tonight. The nostalgic romance made them both forget where they were, who they were and what theyd been through. Aria looked into Ezra's eyes and kissed him forcefully.

"Um… I'm sorry. I forgot my coat." A waitress from the brew walked in on them.

Ezra backed off from Aria and looked awkwardly at his employee.

"I'm so sorry Hazel."

"It's no problem, it's just under the counter…" Hazel smiled at Aria while she climbed off the counter and Ezra rushed to get the coat.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Hazel left and Aria started laughing.

"What am I going to do?" Ezra laughed as he brought Aria toward him by holding her waist.

"I think someone's getting next weekend off!" Aria teased.

At that moment, Aria's phone started ringing. It was her dad.

"Dad? Is everything okay? Is mom okay?" Aria's words almost merged she was speaking so fast. The worry in her voice was hard to ignore.

"Your mom's okay, she has had a very high fever all night so the doctor wants her to come into the hospital to see if they can get her temperature down." Byron's voice was full of sadness.

"I'll meet you there." Aria hung up and started to gather her things. "Ezra, I need to go to the hospital. Can you give me a ride?"

"Of course… Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra pulled up at the hospital.

"I'll call you tomorrow, to find out how she is." Ezra spoke softly with love in his eyes.

"Can you come in with me?" Aria was shaking as she spoke. "I really think I need you here."

"Um… sure." Ezra hesitated. "You go right in and I'll park the car and be two seconds behind you."

"Promise?" Aria's eyes welled up with tears.

"I promise." Ezra softly brushed his hand over Aria's cheek. "It's going to be okay."

Aria opened the car door and got out. She practically ran up the hospital halls in search for her dad. She finally found him, he was sitting in a waiting area with his head in his hands.

"Can I see her?" Aria asked.

"The doctor is in just now, they still don't have her results. They're assessing her for a cause for her high temperature. We can see her when their finished." Byron looked to his feet and let out a long sigh.

Aria paced along the halls outside of the waiting area and texted Ezra her ward number.

"Ezra is coming. He gave me a ride here." Aria announced to her father. He stayed silent.

"I would really like it if he could be here for me. Is that okay?" Aria sat next to her father and held his hand in hers.

"Oh Aria…" Byron started.

"Please, Dad." Aria interrupted.

"Is he helping you through this?"

"Yes. He's helping me…" Aria started talking but couldn't finish.

Byron nodded and squeezed Aria's hands. The doctor came out of Ella's room at the same time that Ezra approached the waiting Area.

"Is Ella okay?" Byron rushed toward the doctor.

"She's okay, yes. The incision from her operation is a little infected which may have caused the high temperature and hallucinations. She was also very dehydrated, we are getting her fever under control. We're going to keep her here until tomorrow morning. She's asked if she can get some rest before she has any visitors."

"So we can't see her?" Aria angrily snapped at the doctor

"Not right now, it's best for her recovery if she gets some rest."

"Thank you, Doctor." Byron shook the doctor's hand and sat in the waiting area, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well thank god for that." He smiled with pain in his eyes.

Aria hugged Ezra. She held him tight at his waist with her head resting on his chest. He put his arms round her and stroked her hair. Aria felt so comforted by having him there for her in a time of need.

"Dad, I'm going to stay here tonight. You should go home, you look exhausted. I'll call you when she wakes up." Aria sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

Byron nodded and stood up. He looked at Ezra and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter." He frowned at Ezra and made his way down the maze of hallways in the hospital to find the exit.

Ezra walked over to sit next to Aria. He put his arm around her and she rested her body against him.

No words were needed. Aria loved him being there for her. She missed him a lot. She was having doubts in her mind because she didn't think it was the right time for them to be together. He made her feel safe and loved. She hadn't felt that for a long time. She thought about Savannah, her future and the boys she had met in college. They were nice guys, probably interesting and attractive, but they weren't Ezra.

While she rested on Ezra's warm body with his hand stroking her hair, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a light sleep.

Aria woke up hearing Ezra calling her name.

"Aria, your moms awake. I'll call your dad."

Aria ran into the hospital room and seen Ella sitting up slightly. Ella smiled at the sight of her. Aria sat on the edge of the bed and cuddled her mom.

Ezra stayed in the waiting area. Byron arrived and thanked Ezra for calling him.

"I'm going to go now, give my best to Ella. Tell Aria I'll call her." Ezra shook Byron's hand and walked slowly out of the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria looked at her phone. She had 6 missed calls and 2 texts from Ezra. She was avoiding him.

Aria had been home for 2 weeks now. Ella's results were neither good nor bad, which made it worse. The lump was gone but there was still some cancerous cells, which is obviously bad. The good thing is it hadn't spread at all. She had another operation last week and had a lot of tests yesterday. She was just awaiting results.

"How are you today honey?" Ella slowly stumbled into Aria's room where Aria was in bed looking under the weather.

"Not so great. I was sick again this morning." Aria frowned.

Ella sat on Aria's bed and felt her head.

"I got my results" Ella looked into Aria's eyes. "I'm cancer-free!"

"Oh my god, mom!" Aria jumped out of bed and hugged her mom so tightly.

"The doctor says I still have a while to go before I feel normal again. I may need Chemotherapy which will make me sick. I will have to go in and get tests every month, then every three months… Then, I'm in recovery. I can begin to get my life back." Ella started crying before she could finish the last sentence.

Aria started crying and smiling. She was overwhelmed with happiness that her mom was going to be okay. It was her last day at home before she had to go back to Savannah.

"Are you going to be okay to go out today?" Ella asked Aria.

"Are you kidding? Are you going to be okay?" Aria laughed as Ella smiled at her and left to go get dressed.

Aria scoured her suitcase for an outfit for her day out with her Mom. She picked a purple fitted dress with some tights and black pumps. Her hair had tousled curls and lay just to her shoulders. She finished her makeup and headed downstairs where her dad was making pancakes. She sat at the table with her parents and her brother eating breakfast. It was like nothing had ever happened. Forgotten was her parents separation, Mike's stealing, A's texts. She was happy and content.

She packed up her mom's wheel chair into the car just in case. She didn't need it all the time, but if she got tired she would need it. Her mom sat in the passenger seat as Aria goes into the driver's seat and sets off for their first destination.

Aria parks outside the art gallery and helps her mom out of the passenger seat, they begin to walk up the steps and are talking and laughing. They begin to make plans for when Ella is feeling better, how she would love to visit Aria's college and see the creative writing pieces she is doing. Ella and Aria browse the art and eat the complimentary finger food at the opening.

"I heard Ezra was at the hospital that night. I didn't want to ask you about it." Ella said as she edged it into conversation.

"So why are you asking about it now?" Aria asked.

"I know how in love with him you were, I just want to make sure you're okay. That's all. I'm your mom, I worry." Ella smiled as she held her daughters arm and took a seat infront of a landscape painting.

"I'm okay. I wish it could be different. I can't be with him now, I have college and everything that's been happening with you. Right now, he doesn't fit in my life." Aria looked down at her fidgeting hands. "When I see him I forget that. So I've been avoiding him."

"He would understand, Aria. Just remember, you can't expect him to wait forever. You either want to be with him or you don't. If you don't, you have to let him move on." Ella imparted wisdom onto her daughter and put her arm around her.

"I know. I'll call him. He deserves to be with someone who is ready to be with him…" Aria thought about Ezra with someone else and her stomach churned.

Aria started walking around the gallery remembering the time that her and Ezra had their date at the gallery. It was the most wonderful night and she remembered kissing him on the steps of the building. She felt free and so in love.

Ella and Aria made their way back to the car and drove. They were going to see an old film and the theatre to end their night. When they got to the theatre, they waited in line and Aria was sharing stories from college, making Ella laugh. While they were waiting, Ezra walked by and seen them.

"Hey." Aria said awkwardly.

"Hey Aria, Ella. How are you feeling?" Ezra said concerned.

"I'm okay thanks, in recovery." Ella smiled.

"That's great. It was nice seeing you. I better let you go see your film. Bye." Ezra put his head down and walked off.

Ella looked at Aria with a sad look.

"I'll talk to him before I leave tomorrow. I promise." Aria said as her and her mom went into see the film.


	10. Chapter 10

Ezra walked to his car with his head down. He drove to his publisher's office with an audiobook playing on the stereo and the coffee he had just picked up cooling in his cars cup holder. He liked going places other than the brew for his coffee, sometimes to get some peace, sometimes to check out his competition. He thought about how since Aria was ignoring him, he had been so behind on his writing. When he was with Aria, she was his muse. He was so inspired when he was around her.

He pulled up at the office car park and got out of the car, coffee and laptop bag in hand. He approached the building with a sigh. His head was down and his off-white shirt a little creased at the bottom. He swung open the door and reported to the receptionist.

"Hi," he smiled politely. "I'm here to see Rachel Anderson."

"No problem, make your way to floor 3 and Rachel's assistant will meet you there at the end of the hallway. They're expecting you."

The receptionist was in her 40's and had lipstick on her teeth. She wore a grey suit and pink shirt underneath with her hair slicked back into a bun. She signalled for Ezra to go over to the lifts. The building was large, floor 1 held a solicitors office, floor 2 a dentists, floor 3 his publishers and floor 4 was a recruitment agency. He got into the lift and pressed for floor 3. He got out of the lift on his floor and walked down a hallway full of glass-walled offices. It was a very modern and expensive-looking office.

As he approached the end of the hallway, he could see an open plan office with a few staff members inside. He made his way to the first desk where a young woman was sitting. She was around the same age as Ezra. She had dark brown hair which was loosely curled. She had brown eyes with dark makeup and bronzed skin. She wore a tight black pencil skirt and a white pinstriped shirt with short sleeves. She looked up at Ezra and smiled.

"Uh, hi, I'm –" Ezra started talking but she interrupted him.

"Ezra Fitz, I have heard so much about you, I'm Clare, Rachel's Assistant." Clare held her hand out for Ezra to shake.

They shook hands and Clare guided Ezra down a further set of halls to find Rachel's office.

"I read the first chapter of your book." Clare smiled at Ezra. "I really loved it. You have such a way with words. I don't know how to explain it. There's so much detail in every paragraph."

"Wow, thank you." Ezra looked shocked. "I've only ever shown that chapter to a few different publishers, only one of which has decided to entrust me with continuing to write it."

"And the others?"

"Well…. They never replied. I'm hoping they just didn't read it, not that they read it and didn't like it." Ezra laughed.

"You're different than most writers that have a book deal with us." Clare smiled and looked into Ezra's eyes as they approached Rachel's door and knocked.

Clare swung open the door and gestured for Ezra to enter. She then followed him into the room and sat next to him. Rachel was sitting at the other side of the table, just finishing typing an email. She leant over and shook Ezra's hand to greet him accordingly. Ezra searched in his laptop bag and handed over a paper copy of his next chapter.

Rachel's office was bland with all white walls and grey furniture. It was set out the way any traditional office is set out. A desk facing the door with a chair to the back of a window. Her desk had a computer, paperwork and a desk lamp. At the other side of the desk there were two cushioned chairs for clients. In the corner there was several shelves full with folders and books. Not surprisingly, Rachel's dull office was one of the only offices not to have glass walls and was the least-modern of the whole office. Ezra thought that this reflected Rachel's personality. As Ezra examined the office while Rachel finished her email, his eyes met with Clare's. She was looking straight at him. When he looked at her she smiled and looked down shyly.

Ezra thought about how difficult it always was with Aria. It was clear that Clare liked him but he wasn't sure why. She was a naturally beautiful girl. He was attracted to her physically but there was something different about the way he was attracted to Aria. He not only was in love with the way Aria looked but he loved her mind, her personality, her soul. They could talk for hours and not get bored. She could be wearing no makeup, have messy hair and he would still think she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"So, Ezra, how is the writing going?" Rachel asked as she took her reading glasses off.

"It's… going. This next chapter I'm writing is pretty difficult. I can't seem to get the inspiration I need." Ezra put his head down worriedly.

"If it's more cash you need, Ezra, we are willing to pay another bonus. We have piloted the first couple of chapters of your book on select members of staff and they love it." Rachel sat forward and looked into Ezra's eyes. "That's why Clare and I wanted to meet with you today."

"Really?" Ezra looked shocked. "It's really not about the money…"

"Clare has some fantastic ideas about marketing and publicity for your book that we should start thinking about. She also needs to have a meeting with you to discuss the book cover." Rachel started looking through her desk and displayed a business card. "Here are Clare's details. Give her a call, set a date. We need to get the ball rolling for this."

Clare smiled at him, stood up and walked towards the door. Ezra stood up, shook Rachel's hand and headed towards the door, almost in a blind shock.

"We'll get that bonus check in the post, Ezra." Rachel shouted towards him as they both left the room.

Ezra and Clare started walking down the maze of hallways toward the exit. Clare walked him to the lift.

"So, do you know when you are free to meet up? I have some great ideas." Clare nodded and smiled. "Are you free tonight?"

Ezra took out his phone and looked at it. No texts or calls from Aria.

"Sure. I'm free tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra drove home after agreeing to meet Clare at the Brew in a few hours. He turned the key in the door of his apartment and pushed it open. He walked inside and saw Aria sitting on his sofa. Complete with a pie on the table in front of her. He was so surprised that she was there that he couldn't think of anything to say. Aria stood up. She was wearing a white dress with lace detailing and a black belt. Her hair was straight but messy and slightly over one eye.

"Pie?" Aria asked Ezra as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Ezra continued to put down his laptop bag and keys on the kitchen counter. He made his way over to Aria.

"I thought we could talk. I go back to Savannah tomorrow." Aria continued to fidget awkwardly and Ezra stayed silent.

They both sat on the sofa and looked at each other. Aria sighed. She started picking at her nail varnish when all of a sudden Ezra put her hands into his and kissed them. Aria smiled.

"Look, Ezra. I had a day out with my mom and I realised what's really important. She's still not out of the woods yet. It's made me see life from a different perspective." Aria's eyes started to well up. "You never know what life has in store for you. We could end up having a really short life… What I'm saying is –"

"I know what you're saying, and I understand." Ezra sighed. "This is why we broke up in the first place, so that you can live a more fulfilled life." He frowned.

"No, Ezra. You don't know what I'm saying. I've spent the last few months without you and even though I've grown and I've experienced things and that's great… There's been something missing from my life and I really think that the thing that was missing was you." Aria smiled. "My time with you was complicated, I'm not going to lie about that, but it was amazing. You make me happy and if it was to be my last day alive I would want to spend time with my family, my friends… and you, Ezra. It will always be you." Tears streamed from Aria's face as she spoke.

Ezra wiped the tears from Aria's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Do you feel the same way?" Aria looked up at Ezra hopeful.

"Aria, I will never stop loving you." Ezra said as he leaned in to kiss his love.

Aria grabbed Ezra and softly kissed him. She started to cry a little more and felt relieved that he felt the same way as she did.

"I don't know how this will work with us being so far away from each other but I'm willing to try and make it work." Aria said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Wait…. Are you asking me out?" Ezra put on a fake shocked face.

"Ezra!" Aria laughed and hit him on the arm.

"That hurt! If you keep this up I might say no!" Ezra laughed and pulled Aria in closer to him.

They looked into each other's eyes intently and smiled.

"I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra."

Aria turned round to sit on Ezra's knee while he held her. Being in his arms was such a content and loving place to be. They stayed there for hours, talking, laughing, watching old movies and eating pie. They talked about the future and how they would do long distance. There was a knock on Ezra's apartment door. Ezra walked to answer the door.

"Hey, I thought I'd drop off your bonus cheque and walk you to the brew for our book-date!" Clare said once Ezra opened the door.

Aria looked over to see Clare standing in the doorway.

"Clare, I'm so sorry, I forgot we had a meeting. Can I take a rain check?" Ezra asked

"Oh… Sure" Clare said as she looked over Ezra's shoulder to Aria sitting on his sofa. "You have my card."

Clare smiled at Ezra and said goodbye. Ezra locked the door behind her and looked at the cheque she had given him.

"Who was that?" Aria asked, folding her arms.

"That was my publisher's assistant, we were meeting tonight to discuss my book." Ezra was still examining the zeros on the cheque.

"She said a date, Ezra." Aria's suspicion grew the more they talked. "Ezra! Were you going on a date?"

"What? No!" Ezra replied, still staring at the cheque.

"Ezra!" Aria grabbed the cheque from Ezra and looked at it. "Wow. Was this for the date or the book?"

"It wasn't a date." Ezra held Aria by the waist. "It was a book meeting." Ezra took the cheque from her and put it in his pocket. "They really love the book."

"I can see that, they're throwing zeros at you!" Aria smiled. "Are you sure I have nothing to worry about?"

"Aria, we just spoke about how crazy I am about you, do you really think you have something to worry about?" Ezra teased Aria. "Promise."

"Okay." Aria smiled as she rested her head on his chest.


End file.
